Story for tazzie :3 (The gazettE)
by MiniTacoPancakePanda
Summary: We go to Thorpe park with the gazette:3 sorry it took so long :(


I wrote this for my friend who is awesome and shit so yeah

(It never meant to turn out like this but when I write shit,my mind does whatever the hell it wants to :D) ALSO SHE IS A BARB (Nicki minaj fan) NOW AND IM SO HAPPY YAY :3

'Okay the tickets are booked' ruki said. Me Tazzie and the gazette where going to Thorpe park tomorrow.

'I don't likeeeeeeee rollercoaters' I complained.i really don't.

'I don't careeeeeeeeeeeee,I will force you on them' kai replied

'No you fucking won't will throw up on you' I Joked, kai got up from his seat and started chasing out of the room and around the house

Tazzie walked in the room 'What the hell are they doing?' she asked

'Immy doesn't like rollercosters so kai is going to force her on them' uruha said

Aoi walked in the room and attack hugged tazzie

'I missed you' Aoi whispered

'Aoi, I was gone for like 30 seconds'

'I don't care' He said kissing her.

'Get a room you two' ruki smirked.

So they did…. ;)

'Well fuck that shit, I'm going to bed.' Reita said

~~~~The next day~~~~

(I had Wrote all this on my phone that's why it took so long )We got to the park at 11 ish, Getting there was awful,Ruki fell asleep and kept snoring,Aoi and tazzie were making out the whole time and uruha was singing Plus kai was driving really fast because he wanted more time got our tickets from the desk and walked in to the park Reita was jumping around like a excided school kid.

'Can we go on that? And that?' reita pointed at random rides, still jumping around.

'Calm down rei,we have time to go on all of them' uruha said

'I CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANT' Reita shouted and ran off,falling over on the way.

Everybody started laughing,and walked over to help reita but as soon he got up he was off again to find rides to go on.

'Are you okay babe?'Kai grabbed my arm.

'Yeah I guess,I just don't like rollercosters' I sighed.

'I Know, but it will be fun! Just go on some' He said, holding me by my waist 'You can hold my hand if you want to'

'Shut up!'I said pushing him off me, he leaned in to kiss me but ruki interrupted us

'GUYS WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THE SHIT I WANNA GO ON THE RIDEEES' he shouted

'Chill, your too short to go on them anyway, where are the others' kai Asked

'IM NOT THAT SHORT! And They got bored waiting for you and so am I'

~About half an hour later

'HOLY FUCK WE ARE GOING TO DIE,THE RIDE WILL COME OFF ITS TRACKS AOI HOLD ME' Tazzie screamed.

'I think I found them' ruki said pointing up

'FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK' tazzie shouted as the ride pasted out heads.

'Yup that's her' I laughed.

For most of the ride all you could hear tazzie screaming,Reita had his hands up for most of the ride, apart from the start when he looked like he shat himself hopefully he hadn't,uruha had the loudest scream, even louder then tazzie which was surprising none of us thought that was possible. Aoi had a really girly scream, and looked like he might puke all over and tazzie where holding hands the whole time3 When the ride was over,we ran over to find them they all looked shocked, scared, sick and pumped all at the same time which wasn't very pretty look on anybody.

'Well that wasn't that bad...' Tazzie said still holding aoi's arm for dear life.

'Lies! You were screaming the whole ride baby,even before it had started!' Aoi replied

'Awww Tazzie got scareeeeeeeeeed' Reita poked fun out of her

'AOI ATTACK' Tazzie shouted the whole parked looked at her

'what' aoi asked

'Run after him Go go go' Tazzie whispered

'Oh right shit' Aoi started running after reita.

Before we could even say anything else ruki was already hitting on girls around the park.

'wanna take a ride on a rollercoaster called my dick doll face?' Ruki Was practically forcing him self on a bunch girls but ended up have pepsi thrown in his face.

'hey come on bro,leave them alone' i said

'Twerk for me' ruki winked

'HEY,don't hit on her,shes mine' kai defended

'so tazzie,can you slut drop?' ruki Winked at her

'Yes,but only for aoi' she replied before walking off with aoi she kicked him in the balls,which resulted in ruki falling to the floor holding his nuts and screaming in pain.

About 7 rides (Of rollercosters not ruki ofc) later

We decided to make this the last roller-coaster today, because it was getting late and we wanted to get all Decided to go on stealth after The others had practically forced me on we got to the ride It Said it Had A 80 Minute waiting time.

Uruha:'80 minutes? That sucks!'

Reita:'Im not waiting that long'

Ruki:'we won't have too'

Reita: 'What? Why?'

Ruki: 'Um well….My fingers did some magic on a member of Staff earlier'

Me and Tazzie: 'EWWWWW'

Aoi'Well done lad'

Aoi patted him on the back before going over to the ride.

Before we had the ride had started,Tazzie was already screaming

'FUCK A DUCK WE ARE GONNA DIE I WANNA GET OFFFFFFFFFFFFFF' Tazzie screamed for like the 5th time since we got on it.

'Tazzie calm yo tittes' Reita said

'You alright Hun?' Kai Asked me

'Yeah im fine' I said as kai held my hand

'It will be okay baby if you don't like it close your eyes' After kai said that the ride was off and it was too late to do anything about it

We were all screaming :D

'AOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I DON'T LIKE IT LET ME OFFFFF' I think you can guess who that was ;)

'OH SHIT OH SHIT OH FUCK HELP ME KAI MAKE IT STOP' That was me Ofc

Uruha and reita were holding hands while screaming

'URUHA? I GOTTA TELL YOU SOMETHING! BEOFRE WE DIE'

Uruha: 'WHAT IS IT'

Rei: 'I BROKE YOUR IPOD'

Uurha: 'YOU LITTLE SON OF A BITCH WAIT TILL WE GET OFF THIS RIDE IT HAD MY PORN ON IT D:'

Ruki : 'WHY AM I SO FUCKING SHORT IM FALLING OUT OF MY SEAT HELP ME'

And it was over.

The drive home was basically the same,Tazzie and aoi where still making out which ofc ended in sexy time when we got back home. The rest of us where asleep..

APART FROM KAI HE WAS DRIVING OFC 3

K babez dats it hope you lyked it 33 *Twerks away*


End file.
